recuerdame y estare para ti
by ittzumi
Summary: luego del 7mo libro susan va a dejar flores al cementerio mientras recuerda momentos vividos y con ello recuerda algo mas
1. un paseo por los recuerdos

Caminaba despacio por aquel silencioso lugar el dolor habitaba y los recuerdos invadían. Al cerrar sus ojos podía verlos sonrientes y recordaba sus disputas por aquella tierra que olvido  
-Narnia

Se sentó en la banqueta y al cerrar los ojos vio la imagen de su hermana pequeña, Lucy, que dibuja centauros y triades en su casa mientras le contaba de su ultimo ingreso en aquel fantástico mundo , ella escuchaba con cariño. Tenia tanta imaginación _"serias una fantástica novelista Lu"_ esa frase hizo que la menor volteara a verla. En sus ojos destellaba la tristeza  
-¿enserio olvidaste Narnia? a las náyades , a las bestias parlantes , incluso a Aslan?  
Susan la miro, miro sus dibujos y suspiro pensando que a veces sus juegos , por mas hermosos que fueran , llegaban demasiado lejos  
- ya estoy muy grande para esos juegos y tú lo sabes-la pequeña quiso replicar pero entendió que seria inútil y volvió a su dibujo donde se veía a los 4 reyes de cair paravel en sus tronos . a los 4 sonrientes "_ellos jamás se separan_ "pensó y sus ojos se humedecieron pero su hermana jamás lo noto

Al abrirlos nuevamente tenia sus ojos empapados en lagrimas que querian escapar pero que no tardo en remover y seguir por el camino que desearía no transitar , que deseo no conocer .Escucho llantos desenfrenados y pensó que toda la gente allí sufría , pero que probablemente ella los superaba  
-yo lo perdí absolutamente todo -  
Cuando las palabras fluyeron de su boca recordó a su segundo hermano ,Edmundo, que la miraba con pena antes de partir de tren y al preguntarle que pasaba el solo respondió  
-estas perdiendo la fe, estas perdiéndolo todo  
En el momento no lo entendió así que viendo como el tren se alejaba pidió una explicación que jamás llego lo ultimo que vio fue al moreno saludarla desde el tren por ultima vez

había llegado y las lagrimas finalmente corrían libres por sus mejillas, se arrodillo frente a la tumba de sus padres y las limpio con cuidado mientras susurraba sabiendo que su madre la escuchaba sin importar el tono de su voz  
- fui una niña grande, como siempre me lo pediste-y estas ves las lagrimas corrían con mas fuerza cuando recordó el verano que paso lejos de su hogar con sus hermanos y cuando recordó los juegos que jugaban como el de ser reyes y reinas de un país lejano y maravilloso .Por primera vez en el día sonrió , sonrió por que podia ver las praderas en las cuales cabalgaba , había un farol, nieve, un venado blanco , centauros, driades ...todo muy claro, todo muy cerca

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver el castillo, los tronos de cair paravel donde gobernaba a la derecha de su hermano,el sumo monarca peter , vio también su sonrisa y como sus ojos brillaban a la luz del sol. Lo recordó cabalgado, yendo a la guerra, preocupándose por los que amaba,siendo feliz como nunca antes lo había sido  
Pero de pronto recordó,con sumo pesar, como el gran león les decían que no volverían , que ya no tenían nada que aprender allí y que debían permanecer en su mundo "_ debían permanecer aquí ,aquí conmigo_" pensó la reina antes de levantarse.

Tal vez era ya muy tarde pero comenzó a recordar cuanto mas tiempo pasaba en aquel pequeño bosque que en nada se parecía,pero que sin duda era lo mas similar que encontraba ,a la tierra de sus sueños a la que negó por temor a herirse. Ahora, se recordaba llorando por las noches,llamando a Aslan asta que un día se dio cuenta de que no le serviría , de que ese había sido su ultimo viaje y que cuanto mas lo recordara mas le dolía y tal vez fue por eso , por querer tapar su dolor, que comenzó su afán por los chicos y el maquillaje.  
Negó con la cabeza, de nada le servia seguir pensando en que fue lo que sucedió , debía rescatar cuanto pudiera de ese lugar , recordarlo para ser feliz ,recordarlo por que le debía a sus hermanos.

Era de noche cuando lo vio, parado y mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. su melena bailaba al viento dándole un aspecto a un mas magnifico al cual ella no supo reaccionar .Él no podía estar allí ,el pertenecía a otro mundo ¿y si había venido a decirle que podía volver? ¿ Que la perdonaba? se adelanto unos pasos con miedo y cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros,sus labios se movieron y tiempo mas tarde la voz salió algo temblorosa  
-¿Aslan?-Sintió una risa y luego una figura apareció sujetando una cadena que no había notado y que se enredaba alrededor del cuello del león  
-se llama thar pero aslan es un bonito nombre sin duda-dicho esto,ambos desaparecieron (el joven circense y el león) y susan sintió como las esperanzas menguaban asta que dentro de su mente una voz resonó potente y amable

_**"aquí estoy hija mía"**_


	2. el rugido del leon

primero que nada perdonen lo que susedio , no se por que se desconfiguro todo e incluso borro partes .gracias a todos los que me lo hicieron notar

Las palabras del león habian dejado entrar la luz de la esperanza en su corazón, Aslan no la habia olvidado y eso le permitia creer que tal vez , si enmendaba lo que habia echo, podria volver a narnia y es por eso que cada noche se sentaba a un costado de su cama como cuando lo hacia de pequeña y debia rezar sus oraciones  
- oh gran leon ,dejame volver a verlos ,a ellos mis hermanos , aunque sea solo por poco tiempo para decirles cuanto los quiero , que tan idiota fui al no creerles y oh Aslan permiteme ir contigo a abrazarte pues enserio siento haberte olvidado , a ti y Narnia

Cada noche repite la oración y aunque no se escuche ningun sonido , no sople el viento como ella espera , no se siente triste pues en sus sueños todos aparesen y estan reinando en ese pais maravilloso de nuevo , bailando con los faunos y driades ,persiguiendo al ciervo blanco y navegando por el Mar de Cristal .Y es por eso que , quienes la conocen dicen que tiene un brillo especial y un andar que solo puede pertenecer a la realeza a lo que ella responde con una sonrisa que se párese a las que adornaban alguna vez el rostro de la Reyna Susan , la Benevola

Han pasado años desde la ultima vez que susan oyó la voz de él y ahora se encuentra casada y con 1 hija que , por desgracia, no heredo los ojos azules como el mar de su madre pero si su negra cabellera y su sonrisa.Por supuesto susan conserva muchas anécdotas pero la que sin duda nunca olvidara susedio en el zoologico un verano cuando ambas caminaban , en realidad, la menor corria señalando cuanto animal viera preguntando infinidad de cosas  
-¿Cómo se llama?  
- lobo  
-¿Por que se parese tanto a un perro?  
- por que son parientes  
- ¿y ...es malo?  
- por supuesto que no Lu, ningun animal es malvado solo que ...

pero la niña ya no escuchaba luego del "no Lu". Suspiro y intento enfocar con la mirada donde se hallaba su hija asta que la encontro parada con la vista perdida en los ojos de un gran gato que le respondia de la misma forma

- este es muy lindo mami!se parese a Nube  
- Nube es un gato linda, este es un leon y ellos son los reyes de la selva  
- Nube es el rey de la cocina  
Rieron recordando al gato gordo que habian adoptado en una noche que volvian a su casa

- _tiene magia_ - a este comentario Susan se sobresalto y la observo acercarse cada vez mas a la jaula asta encontrarse con las cadenas que le impedían el paso- en sus ojos- se hacerco y la abrazo para evitar que intentara seguir avanzando pues su hija,por mas que era buena, era aventurera y esas aventuras no siempre terminaban demasiado bien  
-claro que tiene magia,pero es que pocos la notan  
Luego de esa pequeña charla ambas quedaron en silencio observando a la criatura que ahora se recostaba sin apartar la mirada causando admiracion en una y recuerdos en otra

-si siguen mirandolo tanto,pensare que lo aman mas que a mi  
-PAPIII  
-¿Susan,amor,que tanto ves?  
- no nada , me quede pensando en cosas...adelantense, voy en un segundo  
-pero...  
- no me tardare , lo prometo

y asi ambos se alejaron a comprar algo para la mas pequeña dejando a la ojiazul pensando en que si la ultima vez habia oido a El Gran Rey viendo a uno de su misma raza (si es que podemos hacer tal comparacion sin ofender al primero)podria ocurrir lo mismo esta vez?Sonrio ante la idea pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir su nombre , él se adelanto y para lo muchos fue un rugido para ella fue una clara señal de que aunque no fuera ese dia , esa semana o ese año ella volveria

**- las cosas nunca suseden del mismo modo dos veces **


	3. un cuento de realidad

**nuestra trilogia ha llegado a su fin ,espero que les alla gustado y si no ...POR FABOR ,diganmelo , nesesito saber  
ante todo perdonen los errores que tuve en el capitulo anterior , soy nueva con esto de subir capitulos y mi error es realmente tonto pero ya lo solucione y ahora si ...disfruten**

Ya han pasado muchos veranos y muchos inviernos y en la casa de nuestra reina no hay mas que silencio. Ya no mas risas de niños desde que Lucy fue a buscar su futuro en el mundo y no mas charlas agradables al calor del fuego desde que su esposo partio al descanso eterno.Solo vivian ella y su viejo gato Nube a quien le contaba una historia bella sobre un pais extraño pero que el jamАs oia pues había quedado sordo tras todos esos años -desearia contarle a alguien y que ese alguien creyera

No sabria decirte si Aslan la escucho o si solo tuvo suerte aquel invierno arrasador cuando una niña llego a su casa pidiendo ayuda, estaba casi congelada y las lagrimas ensuciaban su pálido rostro. Por supuesto que la dejo entrar y pronto encontraron la alegría una en la otra, Susan le daba un hogar y una figura maternal a la que admirar mientras que la chica respondía con sonrisas, con juegos y un cariño infinito. Fue así que pasaron mucho tiempo juntas compartiendo los pequeños placeres que se daban y , que al fin y al cabo, son los que importan

Fue una noche tormentosa de otoño en la cual los truenos y los relámpagos corrían por el cielo nocturno que la joven desperto llorando pues las pesadillas habían invadido su mente impregnАndola de miedo y sin dejarla dormir. Fue esa noche tormentosa de otoño cuando nuestra protagonista, para calmarla, le conto una historia, una que tu tanto como yo conocemos y ella creyo perfecta para ese momento

-¿te conté alguna vez la historia de los 4 reyes?  
- no - dijo la joven aun con las lagrimas saladas bajando por sus blancas mejillas  
- es una historia hermosa y comienza a kilometros de aquí con 4 hermanos , cuatro simple hermanos , que fueron a parar a una mansiСn llena de antigЭedades muy valiosas , pero la mas valiosa era un hermoso ropero pero por supuesto , nadie lo sabia como suele suceder en las historias y asМ fue como en una tarde tormentosa √como esta-decidieron jugar a las escondidas y fue la menor , Lucy qui.. -  
se llamaba como su hija! ust..- pero no pudo continuar pues Susan le había tapado la boca con una de sus manos  
- no interrumpas, haces que se pierda la magia del relato...es mas , quiero que cierres los ojos e imagines como fue todo si?- la pequeña Jennifer asintio y acto seguido obedecio las ordenes recostándose por la cama lista para seguir oyendo - como decía: Lucy, quien se escondiС en el ropero y comenzó a retroceder entre los abrigos de piel espero encontrarse con el final pero siguió hasta que sintió que algo la pinchaba y salto, no por que le doliera, si no por que era un pino lo que ahora miraba y cuando alzo la vista vio el resto del bosque y un farol en el exacto medio. Si, ella tenia la misma sonrisa que tienes tu ahora pues allí conocio al Sr. Tumnus , un fauno , que la invito a tomar el te -

Se detuvo por un instante para poder seguir su relato que dejaba cada vez mas maravillada a su pequeña amiga y siguio su historia , pasando por cada detalle (cuando no lo hacia , Jenn bombardeaba con preguntas) de ese modo las encontro el sol y cuando la mayor lo noto se dio cuenta de que debían volver a descansar

- creo que nos hemos pasado, sin duda el miedo ya sИ ah ido y ahora deves dormir  
- No, no por favor termíname de contar la historia! ¿Vivieron para siempre felices en Peter ,Susan ,Edmundo y Lucy?-La chica podría haberte jurado que vio lagrimas en los ojos de la anciana pero ella voltea tan rápidamente que no había forma de estar segura  
- esa es una historia que te la contare en otro momento

y aunque la niña preguntara a diario por la continuación la respuesta que recibía es " no te apures, aun tenemos tiempo" y fue así como aprendió que por mas que cada noche pidiera saber el final de la historia, esta no llegaría asta que la otra lo decidiera y lo decidió en una noche de invierno pero la situación se invirtió pues fue la menor quien visito a la mayor quien se hallaba muy débil por esos días

- estoy segura, la siento venir por eso quiero terminar de contarte esta historia que siquiera mi hija conoce ¿sabes por que te la cuento? Por que alguien debe creer en Narnia y enseñarle a los demАs que nunca deben dejar la fe y la ilusión atrás pero dejémonos de charlas pues esta es seguro mas larga que la anterior. Cierra los ojos y empecemos

Iban tras la caza del ciervo blanco, una magnifica criatura con mucho porte y gracia hasta que ella se perdió en un bosque donde encontraron un farol que no supieron reconocer y siguieron avanzando asta que los árboles dejaron de ser duros para volverse suaves y dejaron de ver pues se sumían en la oscuridad que los hizo tropezar y al caer se hallaban en la mansión en la cual todo empezó y eran de nuevo jóvenes con sus ropas que usaron al partir y co ... no , no llores corazón , que esto no ah terminado y no te eh de mentir , les dolió saber que el ropero no les permitiría ingresar una vez mas pero siempre recordaron todo con mucha alegría pues ahora tenían gratos recuerdos de los que aferrarse cuando se sentían desdichados. Paso un año desde que haban partido de Narnia y fue en el tren cuando sintieron su llamado... - ´

la noche escucho el relato junto a la niña quien cada vez observaba todo como si estuviese ahí en aquellos momentos asta que el final llego y sin abrir los ojos pronuncio  
-¿otra vez deberé esperar por el final? Por favor no Sra. Pevensie , no podría soportarlo ¿que les dijo Aslan a los mayores ?  
- que jamАs regresarían -y allí sintió como si le tiraran agua fría , pues aunque era solo una historia para ella , se había encariñado con los personajes  
- pero ellos no protestaron ,aunque sintieron el dolor en sus almas, pues no es propio de un rey o reina hacerlo y al volver se encontraron con la fria y gris Inglaterra .. -  
es una historia muy triste!¿Por que Aslan los echo!?  
- por que habíamos aprendido tanto como podíamos - y ahora su voz no era mas que un susurro- por que debíamos vivir en nuestro tiempo y mundo pero fui tan tonta al olvidarlos por querer crecer ...prométeme que no lo harás tu, que no cometerás mi error - esta vez fue ella quien cerro los ojos y era Jennifer quien los mantenéa tan abiertos como era capaz  
- ¿!Eras tu!? ¿La reina Susan, La Benévola?¿Que reino Cair Paravel junto a sus hermanos? Oh no sabes cuan..  
- Promételo, no tengo tiempo, el sueño me invade y a ti probablemente también, mañana contestare tus preguntas - dijo y se sintió terriblemente culpable de estarle mintiendo pues sabia que la niña no entendería hasta mañana lo que le sucedería, probablemente, esa noche y ,aunque tubo que esperar que la chica terminara de decir cuando lo lamentaba pudo escuchar ,como si fuese una lejana voz, la promesa cerrada

Muchos lloraron a aquella amable mujer pues muchos le tomaron cariño y solo una niña pequeña de 7 años de cabellera roja como el sol y ojos verdes tales como el más profundo bosque se mantuvo apartada asta el final y se acerco con flores de campanilla que dejo sobre la lapida cuando todos se hubieron alejado y sin que nadie la escuchara comenzó a decir lo que de su corazón salía

- estoy segura que estas entre tus hermanos, estoy segura que estas donde siempre quisiste estar y que contigo esta el Gran Rey por que también supe que el te perdono y..y - pero no pudo seguir pues las lagrimas ganaron la batalla y se limito a llorar a la señora que le había rescatado de del frío y la soledad

Despertó y se encontró a si misma recostada en una ladera donde el pasto era suave y el viento jugaba con sus negros cabellos. Se paro y pudo ver la cantidad de colores que la rodeaban, todos vivos y brillantes , que la invitaban a explorar a aquel nuevo mundo (pues estaba segura que no era Narnia) y así lo hizo , descubrió que era muy parecido pero que algo había de diferente , algo que no sabia definir así que solo siguió avanzando y a cada paso que daba podía sentir como su juventud regresaba y aunque espero cansarse , nunca lo hizo y la única vez que se detuvo fue al ver un muro verde con puertas doradas sobre una colina y allí frente a ella se hallaba quien ella siempre había estado buscando secretamente y no pudo mas que correr hacia él y abrazarlo ,atravesando sus dedos a través de su suave melena sin poder emitir palabras pues sabia que el león conocía lo que pasaba por su mente  
-**bienvenida Reina Susan** Y

eso fue suficiente para que la joven llorara de alegría asta que sus ojos se pusieran rojos y lo hicieron pues desde las puertas llegaban todos los que ella había amado siempre y sonrió radiante pues esta vez estarían juntos asta el final

bien , aqui termina todo nn ojala nos veamos en un relato proximo y por ahora solo den click a "go"

D CHAU Y GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
